


Showtime

by astolat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the teamcockbert places challenge: on stage. (Adam/Tommy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

[Main fanfic page](../)

**Showtime**

by astolat

For the teamcockbert places meme!

"You like playing to the crowd, don't you, baby?" Adam murmured, hands sliding over Tommy's hips and moving him with the music; the fucking backbeat was pounding through the floor and through the soles of Tommy's boots, and there was a sea of faces turned up watching them, so hungry for it, eyes flaring with neon light reflections. 

"Are you going to let me do it?" Adam said, lipping at his earlobe, hands already sliding over the front of Tommy's leather pants without waiting for an answer, cupping him. Tommy rocked into the grip, let Adam take some of his weight, big hands covering his dick and curved over his balls, Adam's thumb rubbing up and down. 

"Yeah," Tommy said, lacing fingers into the cage. "Yeah, I'm gonna let you, baby," and the crowd was screaming approval as Adam opened Tommy's pants and peeled them down. 

Someone passed up a mike, hooked it on to the cage somehow so it echoed in the club when Tommy grunted a little, _unh-unh-unh_ in short staccato bursts that the DJ mixed into the music while Adam's fingers pushed into him, slick and holding him open. "Fuck him!" people were screaming, and Tommy panted and pressed his cheek against the cold metal of the cage and said into the mike, "You heard them, baby, come on and fuck me," and the crowd cheered hysterically, combat-boot-stamping everywhere, chanting it with him, _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_.

And then Adam was doing it, with his big fucking cock; Tommy was up on his toes and it was pushing into him and it hurt, bright and sharp as the spotlights on him, on his face. He could see himself on the huge monitor screens above the bar, dark red lipstick mouth open and panting, tongue hard up against his teeth, stiff collar of his shirt still primly closed with the silver ribbon tie around it. He could see Adam's cock going into him in the way his eyes and his mouth went wide, gasping, the same way everyone else could; he watched it going deeper with the little thrusts that shook him, made him sway back and forth; he watched it screwing into him with the way his mouth went soft and smeared in the corner under the tip of his tongue. 

"That's it, baby," Adam said, "just like that," coaxing, and the monitors cut to the side view to show Tommy settling into Adam's cock, pushing himself back to take it all the way in, Adam's big hand gripping Tommy's hip and his bare thigh snugged up to Tommy. 

Adam fucked him slow to start, mostly just shaking him up while the cameras watched and swung around them, lights spilling over their naked thighs. Adam jerked him off halfway through, so afterwards Tommy was clinging on helplessly to the cage just trying to stay up while Adam fucked on, big long strokes now, cock sliding out to show off for the cameras all slick and wet before Adam pushed it back into him. 

People were moaning on the dance floor, other boys getting stripped and fucked now beneath them, but mostly everyone was just watching them, watching him. Tommy leaned in to the mike and let the crowd have his moans, all of them; let them have him coming apart, his legs spread and his ass fucked and his face stunned and half-smiling, helplessly, while Adam fucked him glassy-eyed and wrecked. 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230153.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/230153.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
